This invention relates to improvements in cassette tape players of the slot-in type.
Car audio systems often use cassette tape players of the slot-in type in which a cassette is horizontally inserted into a player housing and then vertically moved into a play position. Such prior art slot-in type cassette loading requires a relatively large space for cassette loading because of the vertical parallel movement of a cassette into the play position.
An attempt was made to insert a cassette at an angle with respect to the player housing. The cassette must be eventually positioned horizontally. During this change of the cassette position, the fixed capstan is inserted into the capstan receiving opening in the cassette. If the capstan receiving opening in the cassette is aligned with the capstan when the cassette is in the oblique position, then the opening will be offset from the capstan when the cassette is turned into the horizontal position. On the contrary, if the capstan receiving opening in the cassette is aligned with the capstan when the cassette is in the horizontal position, then the opening will be offset from the capstan when the cassette is in the oblique position. In either case, the capstan contacts the cassette casing adjacent the capstan receiving opening. As a result, the cassette casing may be damaged or the capstan may be deformed.